everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:GrimmsDePytheLover/De-spell-opment Challenge 1: i can't think of a punny title
i have on of these somewhere of po, rina, and c.s but THAT SHALL NEVER SEE THE LIGHT OF DAY but anyway this one is for Todd Blanc-Charming, Megan Diamonds, and Jobal-Jennifer Moria Know featuring Annabella Venezia LETSE A GOIE Question One- Hogwarts House I KNOW LITERALLY NOTHING ABOUT HARRY POTTER IM SORRY Question Two- historical or fictitious figure is your OC's greatest inspiration i only now this for jj currently so ill think about for todd and meg Jobal-Jennifer Moria Marty McFly, of course! Who else? Back/Book to the Future is one of their all time favorite movies, Marty being one of their all time favorite characters because time travel. Who do you think JJ got the idea from to rip a hole in the space time contum? Defiantly wasnt one of their dads. Question Three- fight or flight? Todd Blanc-Charming Flight. Or more, disapproving stare. Megan Diamonds Flight. She can't throw a punc to save her life. Jobal-Jennifer Moria Is go back in time and back it so they were never born and start a time loop an opition? Either way, thats what JJ would do. I guess thats considered flight... Annabella Venezia Fight. Despite appearances, Annabella can kick some ass. Question Four- Facial feature Todd Blanc-Charming Eyes, I guess. Most people to consider them oh so empty, even when he smiles (rarely) Megan Diamonds TBA Jobal-Jennifer Moria Eyes. Or more, lack there of. You know why. Question Five- Theme Colors Todd Blanc-Charming Green and Silver. The green is a refferance to his destiny, frogs and toads and whatnought, while silver is a refferance to his herritage, coming from a long line of knights. Megan Diamonds TBA Jobal-Jennifer Moria Blacks, Silvers, and Purples. This is A) To give off one of those sleak, monotone color futuristic vibe, you know? Think Star Trek and Star Wars, but mainly. You don't see a lot of people wearing bright, pink shirts, you know? B) Dark colors because of their ghost heritage and the whole thing going on with the ghost of christmas yet to come. Annabella Venezia Pink because feminity. I mean, okay Bella Venezia has quite a few princess tropes. And ya'know, princesses and pink. Plus Pink is a very delicat color, and Annabella is generally very delicate. Question Six- Deadly Sin and Heavenly Vitrue Todd Blanc-Charming Sorrow for deadly sin and idk Megan Diamonds Pride and Hope. Need I say more? Jobal-Jennifer Moria Sloth and courage Question Seven- Genre AU Todd Blanc-Charming Probably like a Disney Movie AU or smth. Like if he was thrown in the middle of like some princess movie and everyone was happy and dancing and singer and JUST SHUT THE HECK UP. Megan Diamonds Contrary to Todd, Meg would be uncomfortable in a horror movie thing. She’d be like the first person to die and would be so utterly confused. Jobal-Jennifer Moria A Reality AU. No time travel, nothing super natural, no flying cars, it would just be said. They would probably be unused to not being able to time travel and having to you know.deal with consequences of their actions. Annabella Venezia Mystery. Okay, so Annabella wants to know whats going on, she wants to know everything, and she wants it right to her face. She probably wouldn't do well in a mystery because theres so many unaswered questions and she hates un answered questions. Question Eight- Entertainment as a Child Todd Blanc-Charming He and Meg would spend a lot of time out in the courtyard of their castle. Todd would spend most of his time studying frogs in the pond and the snakes. He also spent a lot of time cooped up in his room, reading. Todd also had a little interest in jousting, since it was something he and his dad did a lot. Megan Diamonds As stated above, Megan spent a lot of her time in the courtyard with Todd. She loved tending to her mothers garden and exploring the small labyrinth they had. She also spent spent a lot of time pestering Todd, not realizing that her older brother/cousin wanted to be left alone. Jobal-Jennifer Moria What do you think the tense ghosts did to pass the time? Time travel, of course! Honestly, Casper and his Bros shouldn’t have left JJ, Audy, and Pan together because they were some crazy little kids with time travel abilities. JJ also loves watching Book to the Future and Story Wars. They were one of those kids born around the 90s and grew up with the prequels, which JJ loved as a kid. Annabella Venezia Annabella spent a lot of time out in the forest with her 12 honoary uncles, the Robbers. Annabella would hang about trees, fall to talk to woodland creatures, and was taught how to defend herself by her uncles. One of them had extremely long hair Annabella would braid, which is where she got her love of hair dressing. Her mother also taught her how to cook, and she spent alor of time in the kitchen. Question Nine- Destiny Swap Todd Blanc-Charming Dex/Dar/Darl. Okay, anyone with the destiny of being a knight in shinning armor or someone around those lines. Todd is chill with his destiny, yes, but he’s always secretly yearned to have has father’s destiny as a knight. Megan Diamonds Todd. If I haven’t made it clear, Meg would do anything to give Todd a happy ending, even if it meant her having to suffer. She loves her bro/cuz to death, so if he could have her destiny, and Meg wouldn’t have his (which involves him dyeing), Meg would do it. Jobal-Jennifer Moria Izaspella Castwell. JJ probably wouldn’t mind being some creepy witch fellow, with some sorceress powers. I mean, who wouldn’t? Annabella Moria Apple or Darling. Why Apple? Because she has a Princess Charming rather than a Prince Charming. Annabella slightly envies her because of it. Why Darling? Because she’s destined to be the Princess Charming to marry Apple, which Annabella doesn’t have a problem with. Question Ten- MBTI uh idk ill put this adventurally Question Eleven- Life Philosphy Todd Blanc-Charming "The only thing certian is life is that were gonna die" Todds a realist, he aware that at some point he's gonna die and we're all gonna die. It's the only thing he- or anyonep can epect. People are gonna die. Thats only thing you know is gonna happen. Megan Diamonds "TBA" Jobal-Jennifer Moria "Live every day to the fullist!" Yes, JJ is an immortal ghost. Yes, they can time travel. But mind you, they can't travel in time to a bad day because then there be two of them. So, so they just live their days to the fullist. IDK WHY DO I HAVE TO EXPLAIN THIS Category:Blog posts Category:De-spell-opment Challenge 1